


17 - "Stay With Me"

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: "Stay with me, Juliet. Keep your eyes open."





	17 - "Stay With Me"

_“Stay with me, Juliet. Keep your eyes open.” _

Her first instinct is to slap whoever’s speaking.

Then, the pain registers.

Blinding pain, making her attempt to curl into herself in some primal need to protect her innards from whatever is causing her to feel it.

_“No, Higgie, you can’t curl up on it right now, that’ll make it worse. You need to stay straight, c’mon, just don’t move. You’re gonna be fine. They’re almost here.” _

A small part of her brain tries to remember what had happened, what the threat is and how it had hurt her, but it’s encompassed in the pain as hands press down on her chest.

Someone lets out a ragged scream, and she thinks, _are they okay?_

_“Shh, Higgie, you gotta calm down. I gotta keep pressure on this or you’re gonna bleed out. You gotta calm down.” _

Oh.

The screaming was her.

She’s aware enough to see a figure above her, her head in their lap as their arms press down on her chest.

_“Damnit, T.C., tell them to hurry up!” _

_“I’m working on it, Orville, there isn’t exactly a clearly paved road to this place! You try giving anyone a crash course on flying a helicopter!” _

What’s going on?

_“Juliet? You back with us? You got injured, but you’re gonna be fine. Thomas, Katsumoto, and a rescue copter are on their way.” _

…What?

_“Hey, Higgie, you’re gonna be fine. We need you to hold still, so Rick doesn’t accidentally hurt you worse. You gotta trust us, Higgie, we got your back.” _

She feels herself frown vaguely, wondering why she shouldn’t move, and she’s quickly reminded when she tries.

_“Higgins, don’t move. They’re almost here.” _

There’s a loud, repeating noise outside of wherever they are, and she’s not entirely sure it isn’t just in her own head.

_“Oh, thank god.” _

She feels more hands on her body, too exhausted to try making noise as pain registers on every nerve.

_“C’mon, Juliet. We’re almost out of here, you need to stay awake.” _

She tries, she really does.

The panicked shouting fades to silence.

edn


End file.
